All Over Again
by camib09
Summary: The Gang End up in kino der toten fighting zombies and hellhounds but will the trust of a young soldier help the gang eradicate all zombies in existence
1. Chapter 1

All Over Again Chapter 1 Characters Dempsey Nikolai Takeo Richtofen

*Teleporter heard*  
>Dempsey:Alright where the hell are we Richtofen:I don't know is everyvon alright Nikolai: Oh I feel like i'm gonna throw up *Throws Up*<br>*Takeo Sighs*  
>Nikolai:Hey free Vodka Woo Hoo!<br>Dempsey:K... whilst Nikolai drinks for the next 100 days lets go find the power...again Takeo:My honor feels an unwelcome preseance

Richtofen:Ah my children have arrived Dempsey:Everyone ready up Nikolai:Hey my vodka supply disappeered

*Dempsey is heard chuckling in the background*

Takeo:Take that you soulless creature

Nikolai:Hey that was lucky shot Takeo

Dempsey:Hey Asstofen stop stealing my kills!

Richtofen:Ah the first round is over lets get a door open

*Elsewhere*  
>OC POV:Since this acopalipse started i've been fighting zombies at this abandoned nazi theatre no allies no perks and no power i'd love to get these things but it's hopeless<p>

So my first chapter on the call of duty fanfiction I promise that in future chapters I'll bring new maps,weapons and Characters that will twist the story around


	2. 4 meets 1

All over again

Chapter 2 4 meet 1

Authors notes

I have a new writing style for the remaining chapters of this story if anyone reviewed thanks flamers get shot with Richtofen's MP40 so enjoy chapter 2

The gang were racking up points with 7601 combined and then they thought they should open a door and all stared at Nikolai to open it

Nikolai:What oh the door I'm not opening it Dempesy:Fine TAKEO!  
>Takeo:Big russian bear can't open a door Nikolai:Don't you dare or Takeo and monkey affair goes on Nikolai's facebook page!<br>Richtofen:Fine i'll open it *Richtofen opens door to see a strange shadow behind some smoke*  
>Takeo:Another Hell spawn i'll take it down Nikolai:Oh no eyes watering sight less blurry i'm sobar!1 Unknown:Russian Catch*Throws Bottle at Nikolai*<br>Nikolai:Wodka yes woo hoo*Drinks vodka)

Dempsey's M1911 pistol runs out of ammo Richtofen:Woops dempsey your presence is over in my childrens eyes Takeo and Nikolai stare at the shadow Takeo:Who are you?  
>Unknown:Theres not one of us Unknown 2:Theres 2 Unknown:My Name is Cpt Alex Mason Unknown 2:And i'm Sgt Frank Woods Mason:We are here after our rescue squad never showed up Woods:Now we have guns but no power Mason:Help us find it and we will help you in your quest to destroy the zombies Takeo:Richtofen,Dempsey get here meet Mason and Woods<p>

Weapon List Dempsey:MPL,M1911 Nikolai:Olympia,M14 Takeo:M14,MPL Richtofen:MP40,MPL Mason:Mac-11,M16(w Grenade Launcher) Not skullcrusher Woods:M16(w Grenade Launcher),AK47

End of a jam packed chapter 2 heres a preview of c3

Richtofen:Powers on and so is the doctor!  
>Mason:Shut your mouth you crazy scycotic Sadist Dempsey:Good on you Mason shutting that stupid kraut up Nikolai:Ha ha ha *burps* oh excuse me<p>

Read chapter 1 for the full story for now astalavista Fanfics *blows up*  
>Aw i failed <p>


	3. Hell dogs and the power

Chapter 3 The Dogs Of Hell And The Power Is On my Children

(Continued from chapter 2)

Takeo:Dempsey Richtofen come over here and meet Mason and Woods

Dempsey:Ha Ha Ha new american allies to stand up the the nazi kraut

Richtofen:No! more stupid americans to foil my plans

Mason:Hey theres a sign saying... (WELCOME TO KINO DER TOTEN)

Richtofen:Thats German for Theatre of the Undead

Woods:And me and Mason saw a box which could be useful

Nikolai:Thats the random box where is it!/

Mason:In the theatre backstage why?

Takeo:We Need that box

Woods:What does it do to be needed by 4 suspicious people

Dempsey:It can give you a weapon for 950$ but you can't choose what comes out

Mason:Lets get to the...

(Guitar riff is heard and theatre fogs up)

Demonic announcer (Samantha):FETCH ME THEIR SOULS!

Nikolai:Time to get killed hell dogs

(Dogs start appearing in front of them)

Richtofen:RUN!

(The 6 survivors run to the theatre)

Nikolai:THE BOX!

Richtofen:THIS IS THE POWER!

(power switch is flipped and Dempsey Mason Woods and Takeo kill the dogs)

Takeo:A green light shows us...

Samantha:MAX AMMO!

Dempsey:OH YEAH DEVIL MAN!

Richtofen:Powers on and so is the Doctor!

Mason:Shut your mouth you crazy scycotic sadist

Dempsey:Good on you Mason for shutting that stupid kraut up

Nikolai:Me first in the box(pays 950$ and gets)

Nikolai:Whats worse a hoard of zombies or a Russian with an MG ha ha

Richtofen:My try hahahaha(Pays 950$)

Richtofen:Ooh the Ray Gun how vunderwaffe

Mason&Woods:What the hell is a ray gun

Richtofen:Never mind that Let the games begin my children

Possibly my longest chapter yet and since it's 5 days until christmas the next chapter will move things on more than the previous chapters so for now happy reading fanfics :) 


	4. PaP and the final frontier of thetheatre

Chapter 4 Pack a Punch and The Final Frontier of the theatre

hey once again fanfics for the final Kino Der Toten part of all over again Mentions of Five will be used in this so if you have not completed campaign follow these steps

1)Rapidly press LT and RT And you'll break free from the torture chair and earn a 5g achevement (Bronze for PS3)  
>2)Look for a computer and hold X (Square for PS3) To ascess the computer 3)Type in 3ARC UNLOCK to unlock all campaign missions Five And Dead Ops Arcade<p>

Now Onto The Story(Yay)

Richtofen:Hey a teleporter lets see where it takes us

Dempsey:Ok me eddy tak and Mason will go Nik and Woods stay here we will be right back (Teleporter works and the 4 are teleported to the projector room)

Nikolai:Yeah thats what my 6th wife said she never came back

Dempsey:Where are w...

Takeo:The Pack a Punch is here!

Richtofen:Mason put your AK47 into The machine

Mason:Ok (Puts AK-47 into the machine the AftwK47 comes out

Mason:This will kill zombies at double the rate

Weapons upgraded by all 4 Dempsey:MPL-MPL-LF M1911-Mustang And Sally

Takeo:M14-Mnesia MPL-MPL-LF

Richtofen:MP40-The Afterburner MPL-MPL-LF

Mason:M16-Skullcrusher AK47-AftwK47 Teleporter works again

Dempsey:What The **** just happened

Richtofen:The teleporter must not be completed yet so we only stayed there for 30 secs

Takeo:You two teleport the Pack a Punch is up there

Woods:whats the...(Dragged by Nikolai to teleporter and teleporter takes tham to pap room)

Woods:Lets Upgrade my weapons Mac-11 for MACsog115 M16 for Skullcrusher

Nikolai:Now Mine Ak74u for the Ak74u-fu2 Olympia for Hades

Teleported back to lobby and see hoard of zombies

Woods:RUN!

Nikolai:I Have Idea Woods pass me your cigar Lighter

Woods:K but (Nikolai lights top of Vodka bottle and throws at hoard the hoard dies

Richtofen(shouting):WOODS NIKOLAI WE ARE LEAVING THE THEATER NOW

Nikolai and Woods run to teleporter with the other 4

Richtofen:Lets go... Teleported somewhere else but where?

Thats the end of chapter 4 and Nikolai with an idea wasting a bottle of vodka I've Puposely left the thundergun and monkeys out for a good reason keep readin my fanfic until the end and you'll find out why so please review and flamers and now welcome to give me advice on what I should do to improve my story Also read my first fanfic where am I? for Phineas and Ferb So Happy Zombie Killing fanfics :) 


End file.
